


Missed You, Daddy

by i_is_shark



Series: K-Pop Random Smut RP Series (GOT7, BTS, EXO) [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Choking, Daddy Kink, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Height Differences, Jackson has a scratching kink, MY FIRST STRAIGHT SMUT, Nipple Play, Riding, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Surprises, Vaginal Sex, i guess, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_is_shark/pseuds/i_is_shark
Summary: Jackson's girlfriend Claire finally comes back home... and she's been horny for her Daddy the whole time she was gone.





	Missed You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is actually a straight role-play! ((I know, right?!)) I did it with my straight guy friend back in March and never got around to posting it. Now he's gay, but he wasn't at the time, so yeah. I'm not putting this on the main work because it's not gay, but I'm still going to put it in the series. Anyways, hope you enjoy this short little drabble thingy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER-THINGY: Don't have unprotected [vaginal] sex! ((I didn't put this in the others because I'm just assuming they're all tested))

Jackson: I sat on the couch, looking at my phone and reading random FaceBook articles. I began to wonder when my girlfriend would finally come home.

Claire: I snuck up to Jackson's bedroom door, wanting to surprise him.  
I waited a moment, then pushed open the door, running in.  
"Surprise! I'm home!”

Jackson: I looked up and immediately I smiled. "Jagi!" I stood up and hugged her tightly.

Claire: I hugged him back.  
"Did you get taller?" I asked teasingly, knowing that he was still much shorter than me.

Jackson: I chuckled. "Whatever." I pulled her in for a kiss and rested my hands on her hips, squeezing gently.

Claire: I smiled and kissed Jackson back, sucking gently on his tongue.  
I pulled away for a moment to say, "I missed you.”

Jackson: "Me too." I reattached our lips and put my hand behind her neck. I led us over to the bed and I sat down, still kissing her while she sat on my lap.

Claire: I pressed into him, deepening the kiss.  
"I missed your body," I mumbled against his lips.

Jackson: I smirked and moved my hand down to her slit, rubbing it slowly. "Did you, now?”

Claire: I moaned and thrusted into his touch.  
"Yes, Daddy.”

Jackson: I kissed her neck and continued to touch her through her shorts. "I can tell.”

Claire: “Mm~ C-can I touch you too, Daddy?" I asked, ghosting my hand over the bulge in his jeans.

Jackson: "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." I pressed down on her clit and swirled my finger.

Claire: "Ah!" I moaned at the pleasure, slipping my hand into Jackson's pants and wrapping my fingers around his cock.

Jackson: "Mm, fuck." I grunted and kissed up and down her neck. "Baby girl... you don't know how much Daddy missed you.”

Claire: I moved my ass on his crotch and unbuttoned his pants.  
"I held out the whole time I was gone," I said. "I didn't even touch myself, Daddy. I belong to you."

Jackson: I smiled and pulled her shirt off. "What a good girl. I guess Daddy should reward you, hm?”

Claire: I nodded and tugged at the waistband of Jackson's boxers.

Jackson: "Okay." I lifted her off of me and laid her down on the bed. I took off my clothes along with hers and kissed her again as I moved my hand down to her nipple.

Claire: I moaned and arched my back into his touch.  
"Daddy?" I asked. "Will you fuck me?”

Jackson: I smiled and grazed my fingers down her stomach and down to her slit. "Whatever you want, baby girl." I slid a finger inside of her already wet hole.

Claire: I moaned and fucked myself down onto Jackson's finger.  
“Daddy..."

Jackson: I slid in two more digits. "Yes, baby?" I curled a finger inside of her, watching her writhe underneath me.

Claire: I moaned loudly as he hit my sweet spot and brought my hands to his shoulders.  
"Be rough," I said simply.

Jackson: I smirked and positioned my cock at her entrance. "What's the magic word?" I teased.

Claire: I smirked.  
"Fuck me.”

Jackson: I chuckled and with that, I slammed into her hard. I took a moment to relish the feeling of her tight walls around my cock, then I began to move my hips.

Claire: "Ah!" I moaned, clenching my walls around his cock and my legs around his waist.  
"Daddy! You- you're so big!”

Jackson: I groaned and bucked my hips faster. "You're so tight, baby." I leaned down and swirled my tongue around her nipple.

Claire: I moaned and tightened my legs around his waist.  
"Daddy's so good to me.”

Jackson: I smiled as I nibbled on the nub before running my tongue over it. I wrapped my arms around her and sat on the bed to where she was straddling me while I gripped her hips with one hand and her hair in the other. I pulled her in for a passionate kiss as I continued to ram into her.

Claire: I moaned into the kiss and sucked on Jackson's tongue, bouncing up and down while he pounded into me.

Jackson: I pulled away. "Your moans are so pretty, baby." I moved her back onto the bed and I hovered over her. "But I want to hear your screams." With that, I thrusted into her HARD and moved at great speed as I held her legs apart.

Claire: "AH! FUCK- DADDY!!" I screamed, scratching at his back.

Jackson: I panted and groaned at the feeling of her nails scratching my back. I never knew I had a scratching kink.  
"Mm, baby." I bucked my hips as fast as I could, feeling my climax approach.

Claire: "D-daddy! Choke me, daddy!" I moaned out, the coil in my tummy tightening.

Jackson: I moved my hands and gripped her neck, pushing my thumb down on her throat.

Claire: The sensation of Jackson's hands on my neck was pushing me closer and closer to my approaching orgasm.  
"Daddy," I managed to get out. "Go- gonna cum!”

Jackson: I moved my hips even faster. "Me too. Cum for me baby.”

Claire: I threw my head back and screamed, squirting around his cock.

Jackson: I thrust into her one last time before releasing inside of her walls. "Good girl.." I said, kissing her on the forehead and pulling out.

Claire: I collapsed back onto the bed.  
"Th- thanks, Jackson," I said. "I really needed that."


End file.
